


Stars In His Hands

by aurugentum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Poetic, Romance, i guess, i have no idea what to tag this tbh, shiro's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurugentum/pseuds/aurugentum
Summary: A night of passion between Shiro and Keith. Self indulgent poetic fluff.





	

The stars shine all around them. They're part of the atmosphere a trillion miles away but to an eye they're right there beyond that window, beyond the walls that close them in together.

The stars light up the room, illuminated by nothing else but their isolated breaths and heat exchanged through crumpled sheets.

He radiates beauty, shown through the scant light. His cheeks inflamed with passion as he looks up at him.

He is made of stars. He is space. Vast, dangerous, beautiful, covered in lights that hold a much bigger secret than just their outer beauty. 

He's fierce, made of fire. A star like no other and it's all he sees now.

Those purple eyes flash toward him, showing his hunger, his longing for no one but him. In that moment, he too, is space. But he isn't a star, no. He is a black hole and he feels as though he will swallow up this alluring star in his needy grip.

He wants him, the way his eyes want him in turn. Surrounded by heated touches, each starving for more through these long ages of having nothing.

Stars are meant to expand. Implode. And they do.

These stars in his hand, held tight for a moment. Shaking in pleasure, gripping whatever until his light is extinguished as he passes beneath the open window. 

His star is fallen in pleasure, laying beneath him. Breathtaking. A treasure.

Hands that aren't worthy touch down his body, slowly, taking in every ounce of sensual flesh as if it would disappear when the lights weren't dim.

What did he do to deserve this body, this strength he gives him that fuels him to fight another day, live until his last. The star that shines and guides him when he can't seem to grasp.

He's eternally grateful.

For these stars in his hands.


End file.
